1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mounting device for a flat screen display panel. More specifically, a mounting device for a flat screen display panel that allows the display screen to be adjusted both laterally and pivotally subsequent to mounting is disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat screen displays, such as plasma televisions, thin film transistor (“TFT”) displays and the like, are progressively gaining popularity throughout the marketplace. As a result, they are regularly showing up in a wide variety of viewing areas ranging from boardrooms to family rooms.
This recent proliferation has resulted in many different mounts and mounting techniques. There are several different ways to mount a flat panel display including hanging ceiling supports, floor stands, and wall mounts. Current flat panel displays can be quite heavy, with the weight increasing as the display size increases.
Many traditional mounts require an installer to first affix the mount to a supporting surface and then subsequently position the heavy display and align the mounting hardware. This can be a difficult task appreciating the weight involved in many of today's flat panel displays.
An alternative method requires an installer to first secure the mounting hardware to a support surface and then heft and align the display with the previously installed hardware. This method requires at least two installers to hold the display and simultaneously align the mounting hardware and secure the display to the mount.
In addition to weight, an additional drawback results from the fact that today's flat panel display devices are not consistent in their location of mounting holes or mounting hardware, and thus, a plurality of different mounting devices are required to conform to the individual panel to be mounted.